Breaking the rules
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: —Vas a azotarme por desobediente —Freddy sonríe apenas antes de sentarse y dar pequeños golpes en su pierna indicándole que se acerque.


Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Lo único mío es el fic.

No me agrada la idea de ponerlos como Animatrónicos-Humanos, pero es la única forma de que esto funcione, así que los personajes que aparezcan estarán humanizados.

Pa' las nekos de Droplet Mix y Yiyi-sama, y las tekos de Powerdark y Yuki-san, de su querida tachi Jek.

 **Advertencia** : Slash, sumisión, nalgadas, Frexy [Freddy&Foxy]

* * *

 **Breacking the rules**

 _«Naughty children deserve to be punished»_

Maldición. La había jodido otra vez, había vuelto a romper las reglas, aún sabiendo de que aquello le iba a costar caro.

¡Pero era por un bien común!, ¿por qué Freddy no comprendía que lo hacia para cumplir su objetivo?, ¿por qué no veía la astucia de su jugada?. No, Freddy no veía nada de eso, sólo veía a un infractor que ignoraba las reglas y debía de ser severamente sancionado.

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era el castigo por haber roto una de las reglas, lo que le jodía era romper esa regla para nada. Aveces el guardia era lo bastante astuto y veloz como para interceptarlo y bloquearlo, y eso le cabreaba.

Foxy sabía que Freddy no tardaría en hacer su aparición. La energía se había acabado hacía varios minutos y, luego de castigar al guardia aprisionándolo en un traje mecánico, vendría por él. Lo tenía muy claro.

Lo único que le queda es resignarse y cumplir con la pena que se le imponga, porque lo ultimo que quiere es hacer enfadar aún más a Freddy, quien hace acto de presencia y lo mira en silencio con fríos ojos azules.

— ¿Sabes qué le sucede a quien rompe las reglas? —pregunta al fin, en un tono de voz que Foxy no logra distinguir—, ¿sabes cómo se los castiga?

Foxy contiene la respiración. Claro que no lo sabe, ¿cómo saberlo si quien imponía los castigos era Freddy?, y él más que nadie sabía que jamás aplicaba el mismo dos veces. Lo oyó chasquear la lengua, un poco exasperado por su silencio.

—Dime Foxy, ¿cómo se hace con los niños que desobedecen? —Freddy se inclina hacia él, lo suficiente como para susurrarle bajito—. Déjame darte una pista.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, la mano grande y firme de Freddy impacto con fuerza sobre su glúteo izquierdo, tomando por total sorpresa al zorro quien no se lo esperaba y recibió el golpe de lleno, soltando un quejido.

—Ahora dime, ¿sabes lo que haré contigo? —vuelve a preguntar con seriedad, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte del pirata.

—Vas a azotarme por desobediente —Freddy sonríe apenas antes de sentarse y dar pequeños golpes en su pierna indicándole que se acerque. Foxy duda un momento, pero termina acercándose y tumbándose sobre su regazo, con el trasero expuesto y a merced de Freddy. Se siente completamente avergonzado y humillado cuando la rodilla del oso hace presión en su bajo vientre.

¿Qué pretendía con aquello?, ¿qué su miedo se elevase aún más?, ¿demostrarle que cada vez que desobedeciera le iría peor?

Cuando el primer golpe de Freddy llegó, él ya se había preparado para recibirlo, así como a la secuencia que le siguió. La pesada mano del oso animatrónico golpeo varias veces sus nalgas y Foxy no puede resistir el comenza a moverse inquieto en el regazo de su lider. La rodilla de este roza con su miembro y le provoca placer y satisfacción.

—Quieto —ordena el de orejas marrones mientras lo inmoviliza. La voz de Freddy sale ronca, grave y excitada, y eso a Foxy le proboca un cosquilleo en el estomago que se desliza hacia abajo y se pierde en su miembro. Quiere tocarse, pero eso podría enfadar a Freddy. ¿Qué le haría el oso entonces?, ¿lo tomaría como una ofenza?

Más allá de probocarle miedo, le llenaba el cuerpo de placer.

Tiene el rostro arrebolado, la respiración entrecortada y sus nalgas adquiriendo una fuerte tonalidad de rojo con cada golpe, las pupilas dilatadas delataban su excitación, pero Freddy no podía ver eso y Foxy lo agradecía.

(Porque es un castigo, y los castigos no deben de ser disfrutados).

Y aunque Freddy deslice, en una caricia, su áspera mano por sus sensibles glúteos, provocando chispas en todo su endoesqueleto, él no puede mostrar que aquello le gusta y excita. Aún cuando los gemidos se atoren en su garganta buscando salir, y sienta el miembro de Freddy tan duro como el de él.

Cuando parece que todo a acabado, Freddy vuelve a darle otra secuencia de azotes tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Sentía los glúteos calientes y palpitantes, el hormigueo que provocaban las nalgadas se perdía entre sus muslos.

—Espero que aprendas la lección esta vez —el zorro suelta un jadeo que no pasa desapercibido ante el otro.

— ¿No dice una regla; "No tocar a Freddy"?

Foxy no lo ve; pero Freddy sonríe.

—Contra la pared, Foxy, y separa las piernas —ordena, siendo está vez él quien se remueve inquieto. Foxy obedece al instante, algo ansioso por recibir su próximo castigo.

(Porque a veces a Freddy le gusta que alguien rompa las reglas, en especial si el infractor a castigar es Foxy).


End file.
